Thalia Katsaros
Thalia Katsaros, created for Soul Calibur: Acta Sanctorum by Hana. Character Sheet Name: Thalia Katsaros (Named for the Muse of Comedy and the Charites of Good Cheer) Age: 21 Sex: Female Nationality: Greek Appearance: Standing at a meager 4'11", Thalia's form is small and willowy, like that of most gymnasts. While her form is well-toned, she is neither well-muscled, nor does she retain much weight. Her coloring is strangely light, with startlingly (when her Greek heritage is taken into account) light brown hair shot through with golden blonde highlights cut into long layers about her face, hanging straight to the small of her back, and light amber-hazel eyes, ringed with a grey-green, set into a very lightly tanned oval face. Her mouth, a soft rosy color without the aid of makeup, is neither too wide nor too small, a cupid's bow that is normally curved into a mirthful smile. Her genial demeanor is reinforced with the casual manner of her dress, wearing natural fabrics in bright or muted prints (whichever strikes her fancy at the time she's dressing) in cuts that flatter her slight build. Insofar as identifying marks go, on each ankle she has a set of very small wings tattooed in black, just behind the jutting bones. These wings are reminiscent of the winged sandals that Perseus wore when he slew Medusa, and the talaria that Hermes and Iris wore. Personality: '''Thalia's the kind of girl that you either want to be around, or want to kill for her excessive cheeriness. Always smiling, she looks on the bright side of life. While not a cloying, "touchy" individual, she has no problem with occasionally invading someone else's personal space for a morale-boosting hug. She is exceedingly friendly, and will speak her mind (though it's nearly always something nice and optimistic) without second thought. While not simple-minded, or ditzy, she may occasionally come off as either, due to her tendency to not dwell on the negative. '''Likes: Bread, olives, boys, opera, books, music, happy people, working up a good sweat with healthy exercise, Mediterranean cuisine, food in general. Dislikes: Pollution, extremists, uncultured louts, Sport hunting, People that refuse to see the good in life, food snobs. Physical Status: Almost too small and lightweight, Thalia has an excess of energy and an extremely fast metabolism. Her health suffers sometimes when she doesn't get enough to eat, throwing her hormonal balance out of whack. She was nearly kicked out of gymnastics when she was a teenager for an unhealthy body weight, and thus she sticks to a strict see-food diet (She sees food, she eats it), in order to keep her body fat percentage up high enough so as to not have adverse affects on her bone mass, menstrual cycle, mental alacrity, and muscle strength. She is extraordinarily flexible, and able to achieve poses that the norm of the human population would wince at. Speed is her forte, and she lacks horribly in brute force. While it takes a certain amount of strength to actually wield weapons forged of metal, she has little in excess of that. That is not to say that she does not have stamina, though. Psychological Status: Thalia is a normal, well-adjusted girl, for all intents and purposes. She knows that she and her family are special, and that most people in the world don't have extraordinary abilities, and that she should not use hers for ill. Finding that others have such abilities won't come to much of a surprise to her in the earth-shattering sense. While she seems to be perpetually happy, she has her mood swings, just like a normal person, but prefers to keep her darker moods to herself, so as not to trouble others. Weapon(s) of Choice: Omega Sword and Elk Shield - Passed down through her family from mother to daughter, Cassandra, the newest female scion of the Alexandra line, came into possession of the relics upon her mother's death. Fighting Style: Thalia is most definitely a close-combat fighter, and her speed and agility lend to quick strikes, but she does not have a great amount of strength behind her blows. She relies heavily on having the combination of sword and shield, and without either, she is at a distinct disadvantage in combat. Thalia tends to pepper the fighting style passed down through her family with more acrobatics and tumbling, due to her training as a gymnast. Powers: #''Purification Healing'' - Sophitia's blood runs strong in Thalia, and the girl has always had the odd ability to quicken the healing of wounds or growing of plants. This power is not an instantaneous healing, and it does not extend to Thalia herself. Rather, people and animals around her heal at twice (If Thalia is actively tending their wounds, this rate increases to four times) their normal healing speed, and plants around her grow three times as fast. #''Muses' Favor'' - Thalia has an empathic gift that functions only when she spins a tale or performs, imbuing the audience with the emotions the story or piece is intended to evoke. #''Messenger's Speed'' - Hermes has gifted the young woman with exceptional speed and agility, allowing her brief spurts of superhuman celerity, making her form almost a blur. History: Thalia was born to a family of established bakers in the shadow of Mount Olympus in the lovely Larissa prefecture of Thessaly. Hers was a happy childhood, as the only daughter and second child of the Katsaros family. She was well schooled throughout her youth, and took to gymnastics at the age of seven. By thirteen she had won many awards for her school, and joined a private gymnastics team. Throughout her childhood and adolescence, her mother trained her in the ways of their family, including the fighting arts which Sophitia passed down with her weapons. At seventeen, she put her gymnastics aside to tend to her ailing mother, who was stricken with skin cancer and died a year and a half later. Her father and older brother were grief-stricken, but Thalia celebrated her mother's life, and helped then them through their mourning back to a normal life, forgoing all of her inheritance save the sword and shield her mother had trained her with. Thalia is currently attending a university in New York on full scholarship, majoring in Ecology. (Fell, feel free to make her full ride scholarship bestowed by some mysterious organization. ^_~ ) Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters